No Touchy
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: /Go to hell, Iwa/ She was the class president, he was the town panty-chaser. They were never meant to be, but they still found a way to screw with fate. /Only if I can bring you with me, Haruno/


-o-

-o-o-o-

**N**_o_ T**o**_u_c**h**_i_e

-o-o-o-

-o-

"Well if it isn't the class prez."

Sakura stiffened, her grip on her book bag tightening. She stopped walking towards the doors that would lead her out of school, and, ultimately, to freedom.

"What do you want?" She spat, glaring daggers at Deidara Iwa. He smirked lazily, leaning against a row of lockers.

"No need to be so hostile, prez." His long blonde bangs covered one eye, both hands tucked into the Konoha High uniform pants. Unlike most guys, he didn't wear a belt with his uniform, and kept the green tie around his neck undone.

It pissed Sakura off. _He _pissed Sakura off. Deidara Iwa paid no mind to school rules, only following them enough to ensure he wouldn't be expelled. He was in the local town gang, Akatsuki, and liked to pick on those smaller than him. Maybe he had a pretty face, but that didn't add up to much in Sakura's book if he had a lousy personality.

Deidara, however, was intrigued by the class president. She was the first he'd met that hadn't fallen head-over-heels for him. She stood her ground, never blushed, and remained completely unshakable.

So, naturally, he tried his hardest _to _shake her.

"Is there something you wanted, Iwa-san?" She asked coldly, making it very clear that she had no intention of giving him anything he wanted.

Deidara let his gaze wander over her body, taking in the exposed skin of her creamy thighs. "There _is _something I want from you, class prez." He smirked, "but I'm willing to wait."

Sakura blinked, the double-meaning to that phrase going right over her head. "Don't talk nonsense, Iwa." She snapped, turning on her head and stomping towards the set of double doors. It was Friday and she didn't feel like playing his games. "Go home."

"Only if I can bring you with me!" He shouted at her retreating figure. Sakura didn't reply, leaving Deidara to smirk to himself and check out her ass.

-o-

o-o

-o-

"Okay class," Orochimaru-sensei said, slamming the door behind him as he walked into his classroom Monday morning. All chit-chat stopped immediately. Orochimaru just demanded that kind of respect from his students. "Today, you will be getting new lab partners."

Everyone groaned in unison, to which Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Really, his advanced class should be more prepared for these inconveniences. He liked to keep them on their toes.

Orochimaru pulled out a clipboard and went down the list, assigning partners and lab tables.

"Temari and Itachi, table ten. And, finally, Deidara and Sakura, table five."

Sakura mouth opened to protest, but the chemistry teacher silence her with a glare.

"These partners are final, you will all just have to learn to get along."

She sighed and stood up from her current table, Itachi sending her an apologetic look as he sat down next to Temari. Sakura went over to table five and sat down, casting a weary glance at Deidara, who was already seated.

He smirked at her, "we meet again, class prez."

"Go to hell, Iwa."

"I can tell how much you want me, un."

"I'd rather have a hernia." She spat viciously. Across the room, Orochimaru sent her another glare. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can give you one of those." He winked at her seductively. Sakura wrinkled a brow.

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Nope, un." He admitted shamelessly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She stated, pulling out last night's homework.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to fathom why his charms never worked on the sophomore class president. "I'm a genius. Maybe one day, you'll realize that."

Sakura snorted, "a genius at _what? _You didn't even do the homework!" She exclaimed, noting the empty space on his side of the table.

This time, Deidara rolled his eyes. "I don't need to know this stuff to be a genius, un. I'm a great artist, you know."

"I could care less." She said, "Art isn't something that gives you a sure and stable future."

"You say that now, but just wait." His eyes seemed to sparkled when he said that, and Sakura gazed into them before snapping to her senses and scowling.

"Whatever." She ignored him for the rest of the period, until the bell rang and he caught up to her in the hallway.

"Haruno." He stated, backing her against the row of windows. The only reason she didn't knee him in the pride right then and there was because the use of her last name caught her off guard. "Are you into girls?"

"W-_what?_" She sputtered, staring at him incredulously. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Hmm...you don't deny it..." He said thought fully, placing one hand on the window next to her head and the other on his chin.

"I'm not gay!" Sakura shouted, loud enough for a few passerby to stop and stare at her. Her face went red.

Deidara looked at her quizzically, "then how come you haven't tried to jump me, un?"

How the hell was he so blunt, Sakrua wondered. _And arrogant! _The little voice in her head reminded her. Who the hell did he think he was, backing her into a corner like a caged rat!

"Because you're an egotistical, stupid, uncultured caveman!" She stepped on his foot and pushed his chest, almost making Deidara loose his balance and fall on some unsuspecting freshman. He glowered at her for surprising him like that.

"What the hell, un?" He demanded.

"Next time, be careful who you're so rude to." She hissed, then turned away from him and strut to her next class.

_Heh, _Sakura thought, _that'll teach him._

-o-

o-o

-o-

"What the fuck is a compound?"

Sakura sighed, not feeling up to explained yet _another _basic science term to him. Seriously, Deidara must've cheated his way into the advanced chemistry class, because no way he got there using his own brain power.

Currently, they were sitting between two book shelves in the library, several books spread out before them. Orochimaru had allowed the two to spend the class period researching for their chemistry project, which they were sorely behind on.

"Look it up."

Deidara spared her a glance, smirking in a way that set Sakura's nerves on end. "You know what I'd rather look up?"

"Humor me." She deadpanned, not even looking up from her book on the Laws of Gravity.

He leaned in real close, fore head almost touching hers, and breathed into her ear; "Fertilization, reproduction, sexual-"

"Ugh!" Sakura pulled away from him, shielding her blush with the thick novel. "And you wonder why I hate spending time with you!"

"What?" Deidara asked innocently, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "Surely the class president, number one GPA in the entire school, knows all about _those _subjects."

"I hate you." She snapped, bury her face in her book. Deidara leaned across the invisible line separating them and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Sakura jumped up, "Give that back!"

"Come and get it." Deidara got up as well, holding the science book just out of her reach. Still, Sakura hopped up to get it, only succeeding in bumping against Deidara and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Sakura landed on top of him, but he didn't waste any time in flipping them so that he was hovering over her. Deidara grinned down at her, loving the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"If every class was like this, I would come to chemistry a lot more often."

"Get off me!" She hissed, struggling beneath him. Her legs were on either side of his, though, making escape close to impossible.

Deidara noted this with delight. "Don't lie; you're enjoying this." He grabbed the hands that were pushing against his chest and pinned them to the ground over her head. Sakura stared at him in horror.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked queitly, the tremor in her voice giving away her fear.

Deidara rolled his eyes, shifting above her so that their hips were level with each other's. "I'm not going to rape you in the library, Sakura."

"Don't do that." She snapped.

Deidara blinked. "What? Rape you?"

"No-well, don't do that, either. But I mean calling me Sakura...don't."

"Why not?" He looked down at her curiously, wondering what possible reason she could have for not wanting him to call her by her name.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes. "It just...seems too familiar for us."

"Want me to make us familiar, then?" He suggested, releasing her arms to lean on one elbow. His other hand traveled to her blouse, playing with the buttons keeping it together.

"Don't touch me, you asshole!" Sakura shouted, once again struggling to get free.

Deidara couldn't help what happened next; she was moving against him too much, and her hips kept brushing against his. It was the natural reaction, he didn't know how Sakura didn't feel it.

He groaned, low and gruff, into her ear. Sakrua stilled.

"D-Deidara?"

"I thought that was too familiar for us, un."

"Y-yeah, well..."

He took a deep, calming breath. As much as he wanted to ravish her then and there, Deidara knew she would never forgive him. Sakura was so naive, so innocent. He doubted she'd even had her first kiss.

But him...he'd done it all.

"Iwa?"

"What, class prez?"

"Get the hell off me." And then his growing erection was squashed beneath her knee.

-o-

o-o

-o-

"You're like a puppy, you know. No matter how many times I kick you, you just keep coming back."

"So you kick puppies, un? I always knew you were heartless, class prez."

Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering why she had even let Ino drag her to the mall in the first place. All the blonde had done so far was leave her to look at all the slutty clothes while she disappeared into the dress room. Sakura was never one for shopping, but she should've excused herself to the bathroom the moment Deidara showed up with him red headed friend, who had ditched them too, of course.

"I've said it before, Iwa; go to hell."

"Only if you come with me." He smirked, backing her against a dress rack. "Besides, I think we both know how attracted you are to me, un."

Sakura scoffed. "_Me?_" She asked incredulously, "_You're _the one who was moaning on top of me just last week!"

"I thought we agreed that subject was taboo," Deidara smirked, leaning down to whisper huskily in her ear. "Unless, of course, you'd like to repeat it."

"In you're dreams, Iwa." She replied, not missing a beat.

"In my dreams, class prez, you have to do _a lot _more to make me moan like that."

Okay, Sakura thought, she did _not _like the direction this conversation was going in. On one hand, she could find out exactly _what _his dreams of her intitled, on the other, she could call for the sales lady, who was unfortunately busy listening to her ipod and flipping through a magazine.

"Like what?" Sakura sighed, seeing no way out of this conversation.

Deidara smirked, knowing he had one. He placed a hand on her hip, pressing it against his own. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"This is sexual harassment, you know." She pointed out, fighting back a blush.

He dipped down and pressed his lips to her neck. "It's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it."

"It is if I don't consent to it."

"Then consent to it," he urged. "We both want it."

"No," Sakura insisted. She would've crossed her arms, had his chest not been pressed tight against hers. "_You _want it. I want it to stop."

Deidara quit his attack on her neck to look up with clouded, musky eyes. Sakura swallowed at how..._hot _he looked just then. "Then stop it."

And for the life of her, she couldn't come up with a good reply.

"Okay!" Ino chirped, popping out of the dressing room with at least fourteen dresses piled in her arms, totally ruining the mood. "I'm ready to pay!"

Sakura slipped under Deidara's arm, saying a quick goodbye before stopping Ino's avalanche of clothes from falling on top of her.

"So," Sasori said idly, coming up to stand next to his dazed best friend. "How'd it go?"

"She wants me," Deidara smirked. "Now if I could just get her to admit it."

-o-

o-o

-o-

"So what are you wearing to homecoming?"

Sakura's head snapped up, her gaze searching Deidara's for some kind of malicious intent. That had to be the most civil question he'd ever asked her, and it was a Monday morning, at that!

"Um..." Sakura fiddled with her pencil nervously. It didn't _seem _like he was trying to set her up...

Then again, it _was _Deidara.

"It's none of your business." She settled for, going back to working on their chemistry assignment for that day. Al the other groups chatted away happily, but one could hardly say Sakura was happy to have Deidara as her partner.

Deidara, on the other hand, was not taking the hint. Or maybe he was just choosing to ignore it. "Tell me," he urged, snatching the pencil out of her hand and slipping it into his front pocket, "or you'll never see your precious led pencil again."

"Come on!" Sakura whisper-shouted. "That's my last one! What's up with you and taking my shit?"

"Did the goody-two-shoes class prez just _curse?_" He gasped. "Someone call the newspapers!"

"Iwa," She grounded her teeth together, "I'm serious."

"Are you?" He asked with wide eyes. "If you really _are_ serious, just take it back."

"It's in your pocket."

"Why do you think I put it there?"

This was getting annoying, Sakura thought. "There no chance in hell I'm sticking my hand in your pocket."

"We're not in hell."

"I am when I'm with you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"Do you want me to call you sugardumpling instead?"

"No. I really just want my pencil back, I didn't finished my work yet."

Deidara smirked. Sakura glared.

"Give. It. Back."

"Come and get it."

"No!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "C'mon, prez. It's easy. All you gotta do is reach over-" He placed a hand on her thigh, slipping it underneath her plaid school skirt.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Was he really going to be that blunt? Anyone in the class could see them right now! Not that it mattered to her, because he was doing the harassing, but still, she had an image to uphold...

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, slapping his knee. Deidara pulled back, grinning.

"So you're the type to wear spandex under their skirt. Can't say I'm surprised."

She kicked the part of his leg that she could reach. "Give me back my pencil!"

"Come and get it."

"Deidara. Sakura. _Is there an issue?_" Orochimaru hissed from behind his large oak desk. The vicious way he said it suggested that he had heard their entire conversation.

Sakura pointed a finger at Deidara, looking ofr all the world like the innocent little girl everyone but Deidara thought her to be. "I'm be sexually harrassed, sensei!"

Deidara's jaw dropped.

_That conniving little bitch..._

-o-

o-o

-o-

"I hope you're happy. I almost got expelled thanks to you." Deidara shouted over the pulsing techno music. All around them, kids and couples grinded against each other, heels stomping the wooden gym floor. It was homecoming night, a full week after Sakura had told their chemistry teacher Deidara was sexually harassing her.

"Why do you think I did it?" She grinned. Obviously, Deidara thought, someone had had a little too much spiked punch. But Sakura did look amazing tonight; long pink hair pulled to the side and curled, sparkly green dress that hugged her waist and flared out over her hips, and sky-high heels which currently lay forgotten on the bleachers, just like the rest of the girls' who planned on dancing tonight.

"You look cute." He commented, grabbing her forearm and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Sakura questioned, feeling more than a little lightheaded.

"We're gonna dance, duh."

"But I don't wanna dance with you!" She struggled in his grip as they came to a stop near the edge of the gym, Deidara pulling her back against his front. He wondered if Sakura would actually grind on him like some most of the others girls, and found himself hoping she would refuse even in her intoxicated state.

A new song started, fast and pulsing. Sakura leaned against him, not grinded but makig no move to pull away. "You know," She started, voice the exact opposite of the music playing, "I've kind of hated you sense the day I met you."

Deidara rolled his eyes, burying his face in her neck and placing a hand on either side of her hips. If they could stay like this forever, he would die happy. "That's called sexual tension."

"That's what _you_ felt, moron." She muttered, enjoying the warmth his body brought her. Her eyes slipped closed, and in a matter of minutes she was asleep.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked, feeling her go limp against him. He picked her up in his arms bridal style, realizing she had passed out. A wicked idea formed in his head, and he left the dance, smirking like a mad scientist.

-o-

o-o

-o-

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned, rolling over in bed. She placed a hand to her forehead, willing it to stop throbbing. What the hell had happened last night? All she could remember was having a blast at homecoming, and Kiba-kun offering her more and more punch...

That bitch. He must've spiked it.

"Good morning, class prez." Sakura's eyes flew open. She knew that voice.

Sure enough, a topless Deidara was hovering over her, smirking.

She closed her eyes again. "Please tell me you're wearing pants."

"I am _now._"

"And why weren't you before?"

Deidara pouted, dropping onto his elbows to nip and whisper against her ear. "You mean you don't remember last night? How cruel. You even told me you had the time of your life, un."

_Dammit. _"Oh my God, Deidara. _What did we do?_"

He looked down at her innocently. "Want me to repeat it?"

Before she cold reply, his hand moved down to her waist, playing with the straps of her underwear. The other hand undid her bra clasp, with Sakrua scrambled to re-do before he could see anything.

"What the big deal? It's not like you didn't show it all last night."

Sakura glowered at him. "You're an ass, I can't believe you'd take advantage of me like that."

"In my defense," Deidara whispered huskily, "you were more than willing."

She turned over, face hitting the pillow, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Jesus!" Deidara plugged his ears with his fingers. "I was kidding! We didn't do anything!"

"You swear?" Sakura sniffed, still not turning to look at him.

"I swear."

Finally, she flipped back over. "Then why am I naked?"

"Because I'm a pervert, un."

She smacked his arm lightly. "Thanks for keeping me from being raped last night."

Deidara grinned, "my pleasure!"

Sakura giggled, reaching up to run a hand through his soft gold hair. It really was nice; she'd have to asked what brand of shampoo Deidara used.

At her touch, he seemed to relax, leaning down so he was almost lying on top of her. "I love you." he sighed against her shoulder.

Sakura's breath hitched, every nerve in her body screaming _yes! _

"I-" She hesitated. Deidara looking up into her eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, Sakura finally said the words he's been waiting to hear since the day they met. "I-I love you, too."

"Thank God." And the he rolled over and collapsed on the other side of the bed. "I've been waiting forever to hear that from you."

"Yeah, well...maybe if you were a bit more charming-"

"-And if you weren't such a goody-two-shoes-"

"-You wouldn't of had to wait so long."

Deidara locked eyes with her, blue meeting green. "The point is, you said it. And that's all that matters."

He dipped his head and closed the distance between their lips, fireworks erupting behind both their closed eyes.

-o-

o-o

-o-

**The end! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, **RunAwaySheIsSpacingOff

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Let me know!**

**Review!**


End file.
